


Once Upon a Dream

by orphan_account



Series: I Knew You Once [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Look at what we have here, okay this on may not be as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <i>Little Talks</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the continuation.  
> Read with this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi0dSsZR6E0

“You… can see me?” The man says, surprised. How do you know his name? Why does it feel like you know him?   
“Yes, where did you come from?” You respond, then realize the awkward position. Why is he hugging you?   
He lets go of you and clears his voice, “I was here the whole time.”   
You raise a brow, “I haven’t seen you in my life. Yet… You seem so familiar.”   
He frowns, “oh…”   
“But… Your eyes,” you place your hand on his cheek, “they seem…”   
“Familiar?” He finishes.You close your eyes and try to think back, a dream, you remember now. You saw him in a dream once. It was raining and you two were talking, about feelings, and that you missed each other over the course of three years.

“Yes,” you say and open your eyes, then you realize that your hand is still on his cheek. You take it off, only for him to grab it with both of his hands.   
“What do you remember?”   
“It was in a dream I saw you, we were talking, and… I can’t remember the rest,” that was a lie and you know it was.   
“Can you try, to maybe remember more? I mean, how we met, what we did together.” You furrow your brows and pull your hand away from his, “the way you say that makes it sound like we were together.”   
He flushes red and laughs nervously, “ahah, what?”   
“I don’t even know you too well, you must remind me of someone else or you are mistaken.” You keep telling yourself that, you have a feeling though that it isn’t true.   
“Rose, please, it’s me, John Egbert, we were best friends since we were twelve. Come on, you have to remember.” He pleads with you.   
“I’m sorry… wait, you said my name, how do you know it?” You can’t help being skeptical of his words.   
“I just  told you! We were best friends since we were twelve! You’re name is Rose Lalonde and you’re favorite color is purple, you love to knit (that was a gift from me by the way. For your thirteenth birthday.) You liked writing wizard porn, and just writing in general, you were a therapist and always psychoanalyzed me, and you liked the darkness of Cthulhu majykks.” All of those are right. You narrow your eyes at him, “any stalker could look that up online.”   
He sighs, and clutches his head with his hands, “dammit Rose! Why do you have to be so… you?”   
“I don’t know John Egbert, why do I?”   
He stops clutching his head and looks at you, “wait, you just said my last name.”   
He stop and think back to the sentence, “it appears, I did…”   
“Come on, you have to realize by now this isn’t a “misunderstanding,” Rose.”   
“I can never be certain, for all I know you could actually be a forty-six year old man who disguised him as someone with the name John Egbert and have come here to “woo” me into whatever you want me to do.” You say, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
He smiles, “so, you remember now?”   
“Not quite, just the whole centered area of,” you gesture to him, “you basically. Though I can’t quite remember some details that are nagging at me in the back of my mind.”   
“What do you want to know about?” He sits down on the old dusty couch and you sit beside him.   
“Who is Viceroy Von Salamancers?”   
He smiles widely and begins to talk, you can’t help but smile to yourself, the wonderful look of joy has returned to his eyes. Minutes before when you were staring into his deep blue eyes, they were sad, and tired. Now, they are what they used to be. And you can’t help but stare at them even more so as he talks about your friendship, and adventures.


End file.
